1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone charger, and more particularly to a mobile phone charger for charging a mobile phone with a prescribed voltage, and for executing additional service functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing development of the information and communications industries, a variety of mobile phones for enabling more than two users to communicate with each other anywhere they wish have rapidly come into widespread use in recent years. Typically, such a mobile phone is designed to execute necessary operations in response to a user's input signal after being powered on by electric power charged in its own battery, which is detachably connected to its own main body. When the battery is depleted, the battery is recharged by a mobile phone charger for charging such a battery with electricity.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional mobile phone charger, which includes a main body 1, a mobile phone coupling groove 3, a battery coupling groove 5, a pair of charging connectors 7, and a plug 9 attached to the charger by a wire 8. The main body 1 encloses and insulates a transformer (not shown) for converting an input current into a prescribed voltage. The mobile phone coupling groove 3 allows a mobile phone to be detachably connected to the main body 1 in a vertical direction, and the mobile phone is slid therethrough. The battery coupling groove 5 is formed in the rear of the mobile phone coupling groove 3 to allow only a battery to be detachably connected to the main body 1. The charging connectors 7 are located at a lower part of the battery coupling groove 5 to transmit a current corresponding to a voltage received from the transformer to the battery being mounted to either the mobile phone in coupling groove 3 or the battery coupling groove 5. The plug 9 is selectively connected to a wall outlet by a user, and allows the transformer to receive external power through the main body 1 and wire 8. Therefore, the mobile phone charger converts electric power from the plug 9 into a prescribed voltage value, and charges the battery with a current corresponding to the prescribed voltage value.
When a user makes a phone call to another party using his or her mobile phone, the mobile phone's surface touched by the user and the mobile phone's transmitter having a microphone to pick up his or her voice signal may be contaminated by saliva or sweat. Many users may share the use of only one mobile phone in some cases, where several users in one location use the same phone to communicate with counterparts in remote locations.
In this way, if the one mobile phone used by many users is contaminated by saliva or sweat of the users while being used, a variety of pathogenic microbes and germs may adhere to any surface of the mobile phone and be passed from one user to another. In this case, as each new user holds the mobile phone, the pathogenic microbes may be propagated to other articles via the user's hand, thus causing health concerns.
The sweat or saliva present on the surface of the mobile phone may infiltrate into the inside of the mobile phone, and the microbes and germs bred on the surface of the mobile phone may be propagated to the inside of the mobile phone, particularly on or near the microphone. To prevent transmission of the germs and to sterilize the phone, the user must therefore disassemble and clean the inside of his or her mobile phone to remove any microbes or germs from his or her mobile phone, resulting in greater inconvenience for the user.